Choice
by Choupy
Summary: Il était le premier élève qu'avait rencontré Harry debout sur un tabouret chez Madame Guipure, le 31 juillet 1991.


Bonjour,

Ceci n'était pas grand chose, mais je n'ai rien publié dans ma longue fic (Common Ennemy) depuis un sacré bout de temps et ce petit texte m'a fait recommencer à écrire (bientôt un nouveau chapitre pour Common Ennemy donc), alors le minimum était de le publier. Au départ, ceci était une idée d'une histoire bien plus longue, mais je l'ai retravaillé.

LECTURE !

_Disclaimer : Rien à moi_

* * *

><p>D'abord comme un engourdissement, le corps exposé au froid, puis la perte de sensation. Entendre les autres crier, mais ne plus parler. L'entendre hurler, mais ne plus pouvoir le rassurer. Puis le silence. Ne plus sentir l'odeur de la nuit. Tout était si naturel.<p>

Harry n'avait rien à faire, juste à se laisser guider. Finalement la mort était aisée. Douce et facile. Il jeta un dernier regard sur le corps blanc décharné à terre devant lui. La victoire avait toujours un prix. Ici sa vie. Cependant son triomphe promettait tellement aux personnes aimantes de ce monde qu'il ne regrettait pas de devoir le quitter. Ou si peu. Tout irait bien pour eux maintenant. De la douleur assurément mais tellement de bonheur. Il pensa à son meilleur ami, il lui en voudrait tellement. Il imagina comment Ginny aurait été magnifique dans sa robe blanche à leur mariage. Son futur beau-frère et adversaire au Quidditch ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'apprécier malgré l'ignominie de son statut. La journée aurait été pleine d'amour et d'amitié. Ses genoux cédèrent. Depuis combien de temps le sort l'avait-il frappé en pleine poitrine ? Moins d'une seconde assurément. S'il avait pu, il aurait esquivé un sourire devant la relativité du temps. Sa vue se troubla, l'image changea. Les arbres de Poudlard se floutèrent, la nuit s'effaça...

Des couleurs plus vives, la douce chaleur de la grande cheminée du Manoir et Draco Malfoy assit dans un fauteuil de tissu vert semblable à celui de leur ancienne salle commune. Le visage tiré, il conclut son récit avec difficulté. Retrouver Scorpius pour les fêtes après son premier trimestre à Poudlard, il l'attendait avec impatience depuis des jours, se voir questionner sur son amitié avec Harry l'avait plus désagréablement pris de court. Bien évidemment Scorpius avait entendu parler d'Harry Potter bien avant son entrée dans la prestigieuse école. Il savait que le jeune homme avait vaincu un grand mage noir en y perdant la vie. Il était parti rejoindre l'autre monde lui avait expliqué sa mère. Le jeune blond savait aussi que son père avait été à Serpentard en même temps que lui. Et cela lui avait toujours suffit, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende parler au sein même de l'école de l'amitié mythique Potter-Malfoy.

Ainsi dès le pied posé sur le quai et faisant fi de son éducation, il avait posé la question : « Père, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de Harry Potter ? A Poudlard, ils disent que c'était ton meilleur ami. » Draco ne voulait pas parler d'Harry, néanmoins il souhaitait encore moins que son fils entende parler du brun par un autre que lui. Alors il n'était plus resté qu'une seule solution : lui intimer de se taire durant tout le trajet, laisser sa femme faire ranger la malle de Scorpius par les elfes, ordonner à son fils de s'installer au salon, se calmer un instant dans sa chambre, effleurer la photo sur laquelle un brun échevelé lui souriait en décoiffant sa réplique adolescente et enfin rejoindre son fils assis sagement sur les cousins du grand canapé.

Draco s'était installé en silence, attendant. Scorpius parut avoir compris qu'il était le moment.

« Tu peux me raconter Harry ? »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » avait-il demandé.

« Tout. »

Alors Draco avait raconté.

Leur rencontre. L'amitié intéressée puis ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui. Leur rencontre dans le magasin Madame Guipure alors que Draco pensait tout connaitre d'Harry. Leurs coups de gueule. Leurs rires. Leur opposition concernant la gentillesse d'Harry envers les autres Maisons.

Tout. La vie d'Harry. Irrésistiblement mêlée à la sienne. Sa façon de voir le monde. Leur combat pour décider qui serait attrapeur. Draco avait dû s'incliner et n'avait pas voulu d'un autre poste. Il n'avait jamais été le faire-valoir d'Harry. Son supérieur au tout début, et son égal tout le reste de leur vie. Mais Harry avait réussi son coup au final, il l'avait surpassé en tout point, Draco ne pourrait jamais repasser devant. Héros du monde.

Finalement son passage dans l'existence de Draco l'avait irrémédiablement changé. La majeure partie de son récit, il l'avait narré les yeux fermés, replongeant totalement dans ses souvenirs aux couleurs pastelles.

« Il te manque alors, papa ? »

La petite voix de Scorpius le ramena au présent. Il ouvrit les yeux sur son intérieur, presque surpris de s'y trouver. Astoria, adossée à la porte – depuis combien de temps ? – se décida à entrer, elle souffla à son fils que oui Harry manquait beaucoup à papa mais qu'il était maintenant temps de le laisser tranquille. « Va un peu jouer dans ta chambre, tu nous raconteras Poudlard au dîner. » Le petit blond sauta sur ses pieds et courut rejoindre le premier. Astoria Malfoy eut un soupir de bonheur, embrassa son époux sur le front et quitte à son tour la pièce.

Draco ne savait plus comment réagir, quoi ressentir. Evoquer Harry, c'était évoquer tellement de meilleurs moments de sa vie, tellement de peine aussi. Douleurs et culpabilité.

L'amitié d'Harry avec Draco lui avait apporté de nombreuses inimités. Le rôle des Malfoy durant la Guerre n'ayant jamais été clairement démontré, les doutes substituaient dans les deux sens : manipulés par l'Imperium ou associés pleinement à l'œuvre de mort. Harry au cours des années avait appris à connaitre toutes les rumeurs, vérités et défauts des Malfoy. Draco en avait, mais pour le brun il n'était pas importants, lui-même considéraient qu'il était loin d'être parfait. Draco détestait les sorciers enfants de moldus, Harry n'avait pas une haute idée des moldus qu'il avait côtoyé enfant, néanmoins il savait au plus profond de lui qu'Hermione Granger la meilleure des élèves de leur âge ne méritait pas les railleries de Draco et de quelques Serpentards. Alors Harry avait encore une fois avait réagi malicieusement en se rapprochant d'elle durant sa troisième année. Si Harry Potter la tenait en estime, plus aucun Serpentard n'oserait la railler.

Draco en riait encore aujourd'hui du génie d'Harry.

Toute sa scolarité avait été à l'exemple de cette anecdote. Harry était un vrai Serpentard, qui osait montrait son cœur.

N'était-il pas assez prêt ? Avait-il bénéficié d'un entourage insuffisant ? Etait-ce simplement le destin d'Harry ? Personne ne le saurait sûrement jamais. Mais aujourd'hui encore, plus de 15 ans après, cette question lui revenait : "l'amitié d'Harry et toutes les joies et changements s'y rattachant valaient-elles la tristesse sans fin de l'avoir perdu ?" De réponse, il n'en possédait jamais de définitive.

Longtemps, Draco n'avait eu de cesse de se demander s'il aurait pu sauver Harry. Si l'histoire aurait pu s'écrire différemment. Et si le jeune Malfoy de l'époque n'avait pas su attirer l'amitié d'Harry ? Si Harry n'avait pas été Harry ? Qu'il était resté Potter ? Et si le choix avait été différent ?

* * *

><p>11 avril 2011<p>

Choupy


End file.
